Crossing The Line of Love And Hate
by Narulove13
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have hated each other sense day one, but what happens when it is found out that hate was not real? And when Sakura comes along to fight in a war they all know is coming how will our story play out? Harem
1. Chapter 1

Naru: Two-Shot. Lemon in second chap and everyone is someone from my life like my one-shot. Sasuke is HellRat's boyfriend…

HellRat: For the last fucking time he is NOT my boyfriend!

Naru: I'm Ino, My brother who is also in love with our friend HellRat is Naruto…

HellRat: Shut up!

Naru: My best guy friend is Kiba, HellRat is Sakura, and HellRat's big brother is Shino. ENJOY!

Naruto: Naru-Chan doesn't own Naruto!

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[Chat room]

Naruto: Hey Sakura-Chan it's been awhile!

Sakura: Yeah. Where's your sister?

Naruto: She's goin' to log in any minute now.

Sakura: Cool. Is it ok if I invite our other friends?

Naruto: That's fine.

**Shino has entered the chat**

Sakura: There!

Shino: Hello.

Naruto: Yo Shino!

**Ino has entered the chat**

Ino: Naruto-Nii-Chan!

Naruto: Hi Ino.

Sakura: Ino-Chan!

Ino: Sakura!

Shino: Hey Ino.

Sakura: Hold on I'm getting Sasuke to log in!

Naruto: NO!

Shino: What's with him?

Ino: He's scared of Sasuke.

Naruto: *Hides behind Ino*

Ino: It's funny because he's older than Sasuke.

Naruto: Shut up!

Sakura: I don't think she should! Ino makes a good point!

Naruto: Shut up, Gaki!

Sakura: Make me!

Ino: *Sigh* Here they go with that strange love of theirs.

**Sasuke has entered the chat**

Naruto: Shit the Teme is here!

Sasuke: Shut up, Dobe.

Naruto: No.

Sakura: Hi Sasuke-Koi.

Sasuke: Sakura-Hime.

Naruto: Why does he get to call you that!?

Shino: I'm adding Kiba.

Sakura: Yes!

**Kiba entered the chat**

Kiba: Hello people!!!

Ino: As enthusiastic as ever.

Sakura: You should see him when he has sugar.

Kiba: Yup!

Sasuke: I'm almost at your house Ino.

Ino: Cool.

Naruto: NO! Lock the doors!

Shino: How are you still online?

Sasuke: Satellite card.

Shino: Oh.

Naruto: Gah! The door bell rang!

Sasuke: Ino open the door, it's locked.

Naruto: Sh-She's walking downstairs!

Sakura: Good luck, Naruto.

Naruto: Footsteps!

Sasuke: Hello, Dobe.

Naruto: *Tackles Sasuke*

Sasuke: What!?

Ino: Well, they're fighting again.

Sakura: You took the swords out of your room right?

Ino:…… No.

Sakura: Shit.

Ino: Oh and they found them.

Kiba: Oh this is going to be funny.

Sakura: Wait is Sasuke wearing that white button down shirt I bought him?

Ino: Yes.

Sakura: If that shirt gets ripped Naruto is paying for it!!!

Ino: It just ripped and Sasuke is bleeding from the torso.

Sakura: *Twitch*

Ino: Hold on.

[Ino and Naruto's house out side the chat.]

The boys were taking they're fight down stairs. Ino watched as the swords clashed as she followed. "H-Hey guys! Stop before someone gets hurt! More!"

"I am merely defending myself." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled and slashed at him. Sasuke caught the attack with his sword then hit him away.

"You now, Sakura will not be happy about you fighting again!" Ino jumped onto Naruto's back in an attempt to get them to stop. "This is why I said you shouldn't learn sword fighting or karate but does anyone listen to me? No."

"Get off!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to fight.

" No!"

Naruto flinched when Sasuke cut him along the torso the same way Naruto had him. Ino growled. She shifted her weight, so Naruto fell to the ground. Sasuke stared at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Ok now go and get cleaned up!" Ino glared at them.

Sasuke nodded and handed her the sword. Ino took it and grabbed Naruto's. She glared at them then ran back up stairs. Sasuke kneeled and offered his hand to Naruto. Naruto glared at him and stood without the hand. He headed back up the stairs and into the bath room.

"We're lucky that was hard wood. Your parents wouldn't be very happy about blood on the carpet."

Sasuke said as he grabbed a rag and ran hot water on it. He took off the ripped shirt then started to clean the blood off his torso. Naruto repeated his actions but ended up spreading the blood around. Sasuke sighed and took the rag from him. He rinsed it again and started to clean the blood himself.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto moved away from Sasuke but the raven grabbed his shoulder to hold him still.

"You clearly can't clean yourself." Sasuke said.

Naruto felt the blood rush to his face staining it red. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face ignoring the red color. He brought the rag to the blondes face cleaning the bit of blood that got on his face. They heard a crash and Sasuke turned to face the door. No one was there; he assumed Ino tripped upstairs. He put the rag down and finished cleaning his wound. Once finished he opened the mirror cabinet and pulled out the bandages. He started fixing Naruto's wound up, the blonde saying nothing.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[Up stairs in chat]

Ino: OMFG!

Sakura: What?

Ino: Sasuke and Naruto were kissing!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Say what now!

Kiba: Really?

Ino: People say I'm crazy all the time but I know what I saw.

Shino: Are you sure they weren't just in an angle that it looked like they kissed?

Ino:………………. No

Shino: *Sigh*

Sakura: You know they will come back sooner or later do you want them to think you were watching them?

Ino: I wasn't watching them! I went to check on them!

Sakura: *Rolls eyes* Why don't you ask them?

Ino: Because that's dangerous!

Kiba: You should ask them and then give me full details of what happened!

Sakura: You two are such pervs!

Kiba: Whats your point?

Sasuke: We are back.

Naruto: And if it wasn't for Ino you would SO be dead right now!

Sasuke: *Rolls eyes*

Shino: I got to go. I have work tomorrow.

Sakura: It's not that late.

Shino: Says the home schooled girl.

Sakura: Oh yeah… Spring Break is over.

Ino: Yup. Sasuke, Naruto, and I are going back to boarding school tomorrow.

Sakura: Freaking gifted kids.

Ino: Love you too!

Sasuke: Sakura you have had many invitations to join the ninja school. You're the one who refuses.

Sakura: That's because I want some part of my life to seem normal. Plus my mom doesn't know about you guys or the school.

Naruto: Well tell her!

Kiba: What's this about a ninja school!?

Naruto: Nothing!

Sakura: Nothing!

Ino: Nothing!

Sasuke: I wouldn't concern yourself with it if I were you.

Naruto: Gotta go! See ya!

**Naruto has left the chat**

Ino: Weak!

Sasuke: Ino, he's reading over your shoulder. I wouldn't say that.

Ino: That's why I said it.

Kiba: Wait… is someone going to tell me what this is all about?

Shino: Trust me it's better not to ask. Talk to you guys tomorrow.

**Shino has left the chat**

Kiba: But I want to ask!

Ino: I think Sasuke and I should leave bye!

**Ino has left the chat**

Sasuke: I will speak with all of you tomorrow. Goodbye.

**Sasuke has left the chat**

Sakura: And they leave ME to clean up they're mess! *Grumble*

Kiba: What about the whole ninja thing!?

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naru: Sorry this chap is so short but there is a lemon in the next chap which means it will be longer!

HellRat: Stop including us in your stories and stealing my writing style!

Naru: I'm not stealing your writing style we just have similar styles ok!

HellRat: If you read our stories its like they were written by the same person!

Naru: Yeah. Whatever. REVIEW! And I will have the next chapter done by this weekend!

HellRat: I yell review at the end of all my chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Naru: Ok I changed my mind. This is now a three-shot and the lemon will be in the next chapter. BTW I forgot to mention this is based off a true story and the beginning of this chapter will make you laugh your ass off! BTW sorry for the characters being OOC. If you want to know why they are just ask.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Sakura: So I'll be heading down there next week?

Shino: Sounds good to me. Al will be happy to see you.

Kankuro: If he doesn't run off to Kiba's.

Sakura: He wouldn't we've been planning this for months.

Kankuro: You'd be surprised.

Ino: Come on I really doubt he would go through the trouble of getting you down there and then bale. Besides I thought Kiba was going to be there too.

Sakura: You may have a point there.

Shino: Speaking of Kiba.

**Kiba has joined the party**

Kiba: Sup!

Sakura: Nothing much.

Ino: Oh Naruto is back. And he's with Sasuke!

Sakura:…I thought you guys went back to school today.

Ino: My mom said and I quote "I want to spend one more day with you."

Sakura: You spent a whole week with her!

Ino: I didn't spend it with her. I spent it at the park and on the computer.

Kiba: Nice!

Ino: And Sasuke got invited to diner.

Sakura: Sure you guys get to spend a lot of time with Sasuke and I never get to see him.

Ino: I'm sorry. But hey if he starts getting along with Naruto maybe you'll end up with two boyfriends!

Sakura: Urusai! (1)

Kida: Oh that would make you one lucky girl Sakura.

Ino: I love having a bunch of bi friends!

Kankuro: I guess that makes Shino and me the odd ones.

Ino: Yup!

Shino: Looks like it.

**Sasuke has entered the party**

**Naruto has entered the party**

Naruto: Sup guys?

Sakura: Only things that make me want to hurt Ino and Kiba!

Kiba: Should I run?

Ino: What do you think I'm doing?

Sasuke: As lively as ever.

Naruto: What did they do?

Sasuke: They probably said something that caused a blush.

Naruto: God will ya talk like a normal person!

Sakura: No one here is normal.

Kiba: Because normal is boring!

Naruto: At the very least act like you're from this time! Sasuke acts like he's from 1847!

Sasuke: You are giving me a head ache Dobe.

Naruto: Don't call me that Teme!

Shino: Here we go again.

Kiba: I'm starting to get used to this.

Sakura: Come on guys can we get through a convo with out you killing each other!

Naruto: Sure. Leave Sasuke out of it and there won't be any fights.

Ino: Naruto!

Kankuro: *Sigh* It never ends!

Ino: I just noticed something. My mom and dad aren't home.

Sakura: And they got you another day off from school so you could spend time with them. And then leave!

Ino: I now right!

Kiba: What is wrong with these people!

Shino: It just went quiet.

Ino: Oh yeah Naruto just tackled Sasuke again and then he ran out of the room. Sasuke went with him and I think Naruto knows where I hid the swords.

Sakura: Well stop them!

Ino: Neh I'm too lazy.

Kankuro: Good job Ino.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[With Naruto and Sasuke]

Naruto threw a punch aimed for Sasuke's head. Sasuke caught the punch and tripped the blonde. Naruto started to roll down the stairs but he grabbed the railing. Pulling himself up Sasuke attacked Naruto by jumping at him and grabbing him around the waist. The blonde felt his back hit the ground and groaned in pain. He opened his eyes to find Sasuke had pinned him down.

"Are you quite done? Honestly you'd think I was breaking into your house."

"I am not done until I beat you!" Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hold but the raven did not loosen his grip.

"Oh really. Fine if you won't give up now you really give me no choice." Sasuke leaned down his face now inches from Naruto's. Sasuke brushed his lips against the blonde's but before anything happened Naruto turned his head away but this action only made things worse. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's neck. He ran his tongue over the pulse point then sucked.

"S-Sasuke cut it out!" Naruto bit his lip and tried to get away again before Ino came to find them or his parents come home. Sasuke stopped sucking on the blonde's neck but bit down on the same spot. Naruto yelped and groaned before he bit his lip again to keep such sounds away. "Stop!" And the raven did. He looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"Are you finished?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke got up and quickly walked up stairs. Naruto laid there staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[Chat]

Sasuke: I'm back.

Ino: Wheres Naruto?

Sasuke: He is probably in the living room staring at the ceiling.

Sakura: Why?

Sasuke: Where is Kankuro.

Shino: He had to sleep, work tomorrow.

Sasuke: Is that so?

Ino: Why is Naruto staring at the ceiling!

Kiba: I was wondering the same thing.

Sasuke: I honestly don't know. Wait a little and you can ask him.

Ino: I can ask him now. He's back.

Naruto: Hey guys.

Ino: Naruto is that a hickey on your neck?

Shino: What!

Sakura: Say what now!

Naruto: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ino: There's a bruise on your neck!

Naruto: Sasuke hit me in the neck duh!

Ino: What ever you say.

Sakura: Sasuke did you really hit Naruto in the neck.

Sasuke: I did not hit him, I merely defended myself.

Ino: Did you give him the hickey.

Naruto: What kind of question is that!

Kiba: A good one!

Sasuke: I do not feel a need to answer that.

Ino: Is that a yes!

Sasuke: I did not say that.

Ino: Then it's a no?

Sasuke: I did not say that either.

Naruto: Damn it Teme stop being so vague!

Sakura: Calm down guys.

Kiba: It so is a hickey!

Naruto: How would ya know! You're not here!

Kiba: Denial!

Ino: Ha!

Naruto: That's it I'm leavin!

**Naruto has left the party.**

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"Oh come on Naruto I'm just having a little fun!" Ino yelled at her brother's retreating back. Once she was sure the other blonde was gone she turned to Sasuke. "You know if you really gave him that hickey you have to tell Sakura. She is your girlfriend after all." Sasuke turned away from her and stared at the computer.

"I know. However I need to tell her when no one else is there to hear." Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why must these things be so difficult?"

"It's not that bad. Look at it this way; if everything works out you can have an awesome threesome!" Ino said cheerfully. Sasuke sighed at her words. Some how he knew she would say that.

"Ino please I don't need to hear this now. I have enough to worry about." Sasuke turned to her and smiled. "But thank you for trying to cheer me up."

"Anytime Sasuke. After all you're like family." Ino spun in her office chair like a little kid. They heard the door open down stairs and two voices come from the front door.

"We're home! Sorry we're late!" Sasuke and Ino stood walking down stairs to see Kushina and Minato standing in the entry way. Ino ran to Kushina hugging her.

"Welcome home mommy!" She then attached to Minato. "Welcome home daddy!"

"Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki." Sasuke greeted them as proper as ever.

"Where is Naruto?" Kushina asked with a smile. Naruto could be heard coming down the stairs and everyone looked up.

"Welcome home mom, dad." Naruto grinned at them attempting to show them that nothing was wrong. Kushina's smile fell and turned into a look of surprise.

"Naruto what is that on your neck?" The blonde's hand smacked onto the spot to hide it wishing he covered it with a bandage or something. Minato walked quickly to him pulling his hand away. Minato grinned the same grin as Naruto.

"Why my boy must have some girl! You should have had her stay for diner!" Minato ruffled Naruto's hair and Sasuke chuckled while Ino tried her best not to burst out with laughter.

"Sorry dad. A girl didn't make that!" Ino finally said falling over with laughter. Minato had slight surprise on his face then turned to Sasuke and smirked.

"Well it doesn't matter. Lets go have dinner shell we?" He said walking toward the dining room.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Naruto thought as he followed his dad planning ways to kill Sasuke.

"Oh and Kinta will be home soon." Kushina decided to mention as she pulled walked into the Kitchen. The three teens froze.

"I thought he was staying at a friend's until tomorrow." Ino hoped her words were true and her mom was just messing with her. No she prayed and she didn't really believe in god. Though she hasn't seen proof of his existence or nonexistence.

"Well his friend's mom wants him to come home." Minato said closing the subject.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

[Ok so the scene that was skipped is kind of private in a way that really shouldn't be shared with anyone out side my family so hope you don't mind but you might have trouble understanding the beginning of this time skip.]

"Shut up Kinta!" Ino yelled at the little boy that looked like their mother. Naruto stood up his bangs hiding his eyes and left the room for his own. Minato and Kushina both glared at the little boy with sadness and anger.

"Kinta we love you very much. However this behavior is unacceptable." Kushina started and sighed when the boy glared at her.

"You're grounded for two weeks." Minato finished Kushina's words and the boy left the table.

"I'll go check on Naruto." Ino said but before she stood Sasuke stopped her shaking his head.

"No, I will go. Fighting with me may make him feel better." Sasuke got out of the chair and made his way to the stairs. He navigated threw the large house with ease and found himself at the blonde's door. He didn't bother knocking he just opened the door to see Naruto lying on the bed his face buried in a pillow.

"Go away Teme." Naruto said with out turning to him. Sasuke didn't listen and walked the rest of the way in closing the door behind him.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked taking a seat on the bed.

"No I'm not ok. My little brother hates me for no damn reason and all I can do is sit there and let him yell at me." Naruto growled sitting up to face Sasuke. The raven shook his head sighing deeply. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him over into a hug. "Sasuke?" Naruto was surprised to say the least. Sure Sasuke was known to be a nice guy but Naruto always treated him badly.

"Do not blame yourself for your brother's insecurities. He only blames you because unlike your sister you will not fight back with your fists." Sasuke said tightening his hold on the older boy. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest breathing in the sent that was well known to him. Naruto realized the sent of Sasuke was similar to saffron.

"I just feel bad for him. He isn't like me and my sister. He isn't gifted like we are." Naruto said against the other's chest and Sasuke buried his face in the blonde locks in response.

Naruto took a deep shaky breath before wrapping his arms around the boy. He felt comfort in Sasuke's arms, something he hadn't expected at all. Sasuke grabbed the hair on the back of Naruto's head and moved the blonde so he was looking at him. Naruto stared into Sasuke's piercing dark blue eyes and found he was not surprised when they closed and pale lips touched his tan ones. Naruto closed his blue eyes and sighed into the kiss. The blonde wouldn't have minded going further but reality hit him hard when a knock was heard at the door. Finally fully thinking about what just happened, Naruto pulled away from Sasuke lying down on the bed away from the Raven.

The door opened and Kushina walked in with a worried look. Sasuke stood smiling at the woman. "He's fine. I should be heading home." Sasuke bowed to the woman in respect. "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome Sasuke. Please come visit again soon." Sasuke nodded and left the room walking to Ino's room to tell her bye.

Kushina sat on the blonde's bed and was about to speak but Naruto cut her off. "I'm fine mom. I just want to be alone fore a bit."

"Ok. If you need anything just call." The woman said before leaving the room. Naruto sat up and looked at the spot where Sasuke had been moment's ago. He stood and walked to the window looking out to see the raven walking away from his house. Naruto brought his hand to his face and ran his fingers over his lips.

"What's happening?" He questioned himself.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naru: Ok I wanted to say sorry it took way longer then I thought to write but school was being a pain and then when summer came work was being a bigger pain. Anywho I'll get the next chapter out sooner then I got this one I promise!

HellRat: REVIEW!

HellRat and Naru: HAPPY BRITHDAY NARUTO!


	3. Chapter 3

Naru**: READ THIS!** Ok so instead of a three shot this is going to be a full blown story! I don't care what the poll says! Anywho I hope you all will stay with me through the romance, the comedy, the drama, and of course the action! Whether it be fighting action or lemon action!

S2 2S S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

"I'm home," Sasuke yelled as he walked into his dorm room.

"You don't need to tell me. You're hard to miss, Teme," Naruto said. Sadly for Naruto, his roommate happens to be Sasuke, and the damned dorm adviser said they couldn't change roommates.

Sasuke walked over to his side of the room and sat at his desk, turning on the computer that sat there. The raven reached up and loosened his tie so it wasn't almost choking him anymore.

"Are you already online?" Sasuke asked as he typed in his pass word for the computer.

"Yeah, Sakura is in another funny fight with Ino," Naruto said with a small laugh.

"I wonder why we've never met Sakura's friends before," Sasuke mused.

Naruto stared at Sasuke from the corner of his eye and shrugged. "She never told them about any of us until early last year," The blonde pointed out. "Man they added you fast."

"They seem to watch for when we log in," Sasuke said as he typed his greetings to his friends.

"Hey Sasuke there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" Naruto looked at the boy from the corner of his eye with determination.

Sasuke turned to him with a questioning gaze, "What is it?"

"Umm… Well… A-About last week when you stayed over for diner, why did you…" Naruto found he couldn't finish the sentence, and he slumped over his desk in annoyance toward himself.

"Kiss you?" Sasuke finished the sentence for the blonde, and Naruto nodded, making sure his bangs hid his face from those black eyes.

Sasuke looked at the screen and started typing on the keyboard. "I think it would be better left unsaid," Sasuke muttered with an emotionless voice.

"What! Why!" Naruto growled, now fully turning to face the raven with anger in his eyes.

"You would regret knowing, and I have no desire to cause your regret," Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to see Naruto's angered face.

Naruto turned back to his keyboard and found a perfect chance to insult Sasuke, thus causing an online fight which Naruto knew would make the raven to leave the chat.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to become overly annoyed and stand up, leaving the keyboard. He turned Naruto's chair to him and leaned on the armrests, giving the blonde no way to escape.

"What?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

"Why did you start a pointless fight with me!" Sasuke growled, glaring at the blonde.

"We needed a reason to leave the chat. I want to know why you keep doing what you do. Helping me to clean my wounds, leaving a damn hickey on my neck, then you kissed me! Now you won't tell me why? Is it just to bug me! Is this some kind of sick joke!" Naruto yelled every word in Sasuke's face, but the younger boy did not answer. Sasuke's face hid behind long black bangs.

"Sasuke, we've hated each other since day one, but now I don't know what to say to you or even how to fight with you. I'm confused, and I just want you to clear my head for me," Naruto stared into the black eyes for the first time since they had returned to the school. He saw something in those eyes he had only seen a few times before, what it was he didn't know, and he didn't care at that point.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw something he thought he would never see: Sasuke's eyes turned watery as the raven fought back tears.

"Forgive me," Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Sasu…" Naruto started to speak, but the boy's name was cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing into his. Many things were running through Naruto's head, a lot of them telling him to push the Uchiha away, but his mind went blank when Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as the Raven explored his mouth, as the invading tongue stroked Naruto's asking him to play along, and the blonde eagerly responded, fighting Sasuke for dominance. Tan hands wrapped around Sasuke, one of them grabbing a hold of black locks.

They pulled apart when the need for air was too great, the sounds of panting filling the room. When he finally caught his breath, Sasuke moved away, turning to face his side of the room.

"Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked, refusing to face Naruto.

The blonde stared at Sasuke, wondering why he would avoid looking at him. Was he angry, maybe sad?

"Actually it really doesn't," The blonde was lying through his teeth. The question was answered loud and clear, but Naruto found the answer not good enough. He wanted his rival to say it to his face, not kiss him and think the issue was resolved. The blonde stood from his seat, after pondering himself, and stared at Sasuke, waiting for him to speak.

Sasuke growled through gritted teeth and turned to the blonde, grabbing his wrist and throwing him onto the nearest bed before quickly following him. Naruto attempted to sit up but was forced back down, with two strong hands and a mouth over his own. Sasuke's tongue ran across Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Naruto allowed it—which surprised Sasuke quite a bit. The raven cautiously slid a pale hand under Naruto's school shirt.

**[Lemon here, if you wish to skip go to the next bold words.]**

Not expecting the touch, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and broke the kiss to speak.

"Wha-What are you doing?" He asked, his lungs trying to pull more air into them.

"Answering your question," Sasuke said before attacking Naruto's mouth yet again.

Sasuke's hand continued up Naruto's shirt, until he found Naruto's nipple, and he started playing with it, causing a moan to erupt from the blonde. Sasuke broke the kiss so he could lower his head to the tanned ear.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered the name, sending a shiver down the blonde's spine.

Sasuke licked the ear and trailed his tongue from there to Naruto's neck, before biting lightly down on the pulse point then gently licking and sucking it. Naruto moaned louder than before, finding that this spot was sensitive, and the hand playing with his nipple wasn't helping at all. Sasuke stopped sucking on the blonde's pulse and he started unbuttoning Naruto's shirt from the top, his tongue following close behind.

Sasuke made his way to Naruto's right nipple once the shirt was fully open, his hand playing with the left bud.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned the raven's name. Sasuke licked the nipple a few times before sucking, causing a groan to come from the blonde.

Sasuke liked the fact Naruto wasn't trying to hold back his voice, though he half-expected the blond to do just that or attempt to kill him for touching in such inappropriate ways, but Naruto didn't seem to care what his rival did to him.

Sasuke stopped with this thought; however, and wondered if maybe he was going too far. He closed his eyes and turned away from Naruto.

_'I can't do this,_' Sasuke thought.

Naruto sat up staring at Sasuke with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry," The raven spoke.

"You're supposed to be answering my question not being sorry," Naruto said through gritted teeth. _'Of all the times Sasuke could have picked to attempt **not** being a bastard he picks now!'_

"To answer your question would mean to be selfish," Sasuke said. The blonde reached up and pulled on Sasuke's tie which he never fully took off; he pulled on it until his lips met Sasuke's for a few moments, before pulling away and looking into lustful eyes.

"In that case, be selfish, Sasuke," Naruto said, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Please..." Naruto whispered the plea, but it was enough.

Sasuke let go of his thoughts and kissed the blonde again, loving the taste he was begging to get addicted to. Naruto removed the tie completely and started unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt, pushing it over his shoulders until fell off. Naruto was the one to break the kiss, and he started running his tongue down Sasuke's neck, wanting to let the raven feel what he had felt moments ago, but all he got from the raven were soft, labored pants—which annoyed the blonde slightly, seeing how Sasuke was clearly less sensitive then him; however, this also excited him more as he searched for the spots that would make Sasuke go mad.

Sasuke latched onto Naruto's neck, causing a groan of pleasure to leave Naruto's chest.

The blond's hands started tracing the curves of Sasuke's back, and he noticed Sasuke shutter when this fingers traced the shoulder blades. Grinning slightly, Naruto gently dug his nails in, gaining a groan from the raven. Enjoying this reaction, Naruto dug his nails in deeper, and Sasuke moaned loudly.

"You are a damn masochist," Naruto noted, feeling Sasuke smirk against his neck.

"Only for you," Sasuke told him before biting into the tanned flesh of a shoulder, causing Naruto to flinch.

"Ouch," he said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke licked at the now bleeding shoulder, realizing he had bitten far harder than he meant to; Naruto definitely did not like that. The raven sucked on the wound in apology, gaining a lustful moan from the blonde.

Sasuke's hand soon left Naruto chest, where it had been resting, and made its way further down Naruto's body. He cupped Naruto's groin, finding it erect. He rubbed it for a moment, causing Naruto to buck into him with a moan. Before he could do more, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and flipped their positions so he was on top.

"You're not being selfish enough," Naruto said before grinding his clothed erection into Sasuke's, causing the two to moan together, both finding the friction to be fantastic. Pale hands grabbed Naruto's hips, grinding him harder into Sasuke and causing a very loud moan to leave Naruto's lips, "Sasuke! M-More!"

Sasuke flipped them again and undid Naruto's pants, removing them and the boxers off in one pull. He quickly moved down Naruto's body and took the boy's erection into his mouth, immediately deep-throating him.

Naruto moaned and bucked into the raven's mouth, which Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all. The raven bobbed his head to pleasure the boy, using his hands to hold the bucking hips down, mostly to annoy the blonde. He dropped his head making the member go deep into his mouth, and he sucked as hard as he could, getting another loud moan from Naruto.

Sasuke finally pulled away from Naruto's erection, causing the blonde to whimper. The raven brought his hand to his mouth to suck on his fingers, and Naruto looked up at him in confusion. When Sasuke was done coating his fingers in saliva, he brought them to Naruto's entrance and pushed one in, causing Naruto's breath to hitch in surprise.

The feeling of the digit inside him was strange, but, at the same time, it felt oddly pleasurable. Sasuke started thrusting the finger in-and-out of Naruto, loosening the muscles. Another finger joined the first, and Naruto flinched. It hurt a little now; it wasn't crazy pain, but it was pain none the less.

Sasuke thrust the fingers in and scissored them a few times, stretching Naruto further. When he thought it was efficient, he added a third finger, causing Naruto to throw his hands over his mouth to keep him from screaming. The third finger hurt like hell, and Naruto could feel tears fall from his eyes. Sasuke leaned down, licking them away.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"It hurts," Naruto looked at Sasuke and the raven looked even sorrier.

"Trust me, it will feel good soon enough," Sasuke said, thrusting the fingers in-and-out of the blond . Sasuke's other hand grabbed Naruto's hands, replacing them with his lips. Naruto granted Sasuke's tongue access to his mouth, immediately, and they fought for dominance.

After a few minutes, Naruto moaned into the kiss from the movement of Sasuke's fingers, and the raven knew the blonde was stretched enough. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers off quickly. Sudden realization told Sasuke he had no lube, a significant problem which Naruto also realized when he saw Sasuke freeze. Wasting no time, Naruto once again flipped them over and took Sasuke's erection into his mouth, making a gasp of surprise leave Sasuke before it turned into a moan.

Naruto ran his tongue all over the member, getting it as wet as he could. When he felt Sasuke was wet enough, the blond stopped, sitting up and staring into the black eyes of his rival. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap and placed his erection at the blond's entrance. He stared into Naruto's eyes asking if he was ok with this, and the blonde nodded. Needing no further encouragement, Sasuke thrust up into Naruto quickly, knowing it would probably be less painful for him.

Naruto cried out, panting heavily. Seeing this, Sasuke started licking at Naruto's nipple to distract them both—Naruto from his discomfort and Sasuke, sense the raven was having trouble staying still. Sasuke sucked on the nub, causing Naruto to groan in pain and pleasure.

"Move…" Naruto whispered, and Sasuke thrust up into Naruto, slow at first but steadily gaining speed. Naruto was starting to feel a small wave of pleasure, then Sasuke hit something inside him. Naruto moaned louder then he had ever.

"Ah! S-Sasuke, faster!" Naruto said, and the raven obeyed, thrusting into Naruto as fast as he could. Naruto started riding Sasuke, meeting his thrusts every time and finding the raven went deeper when he did so.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned the boy's name as he pushed the blonde onto his back and started thrusting into him as hard and fast as he could. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, pushing him deeper inside, his prostate getting hit regularly and every time Naruto moaned the raven's name. The blond was reaching his limit, and he knew it; he could see Sasuke was as well.

Naruto wondered how long Sasuke had wanted this, how long had he held back from doing such things to the blonde? How long had Naruto wanted this? The realization hit Naruto as the thrusts seemed to get harder and grunts left Sasuke throat. Naruto wanted this. He wanted this more then he wanted to beat Sasuke at something. His hazy, blue eyes looked Sasuke over for the first time: he was very muscular; his body was perfect in Naruto's opinion. He wanted this, and only now did he realize it.

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pulled him down for a rough kiss, which was very sloppy and filled with lust; tongues clashed, and Sasuke's hand grabbed Naruto's cock, pumping it with his hasty thrusts. That was his limit. Naruto broke the kiss, throwing his head back as he moaned Sasuke's name loud enough he was scared the whole school heard. His seed spilled out all over the two's chests, and Naruto's walls tightened around Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called the name, far quieter then the blond had, as he came. They collapsed at this point—Sasuke on top of Naruto, his head landing on a tan chest as the two panted in attempts to fill their lungs with air.

**{Lemon end! Sasuke lying on Naruto!]**

"Naruto, I love you…" Sasuke whispered, and Naruto smiled as he buried his face in the black hair.

"You… could have… just said so…" Naruto said between pants. Sasuke chuckled at this, knowing full well he could have.

"Action speaks louder then words," Sasuke said. As he closed his eyes, he listened to Naruto's racing heart. The sound was soothing, and he felt his eyelids getting heavy.

Naruto grinned when an image of Sakura popped in his mind, yelling at him that he didn't really hate Sasuke. "I-I think I've crossed that line… Sakura always talks about."

"What line?"

"The thin line between love and hate."

Sasuke lifted himself up to look at Naruto with a smirk, "Did you just say you love me?"

Naruto's face turned red, and the boy turned away in an attempt to hide it, "I-I never said that!" The blond growled, and Sasuke chuckled laying his head back on the boy's chest.

"You will…" Sasuke said as he fell into sleep.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the top of his head and sighed, "Damn he fell asleep." The blond wrapped his arms around the younger man's naked torso and breathed, "I hope to god Ino doesn't decide to pay us a visit right now."

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Naru: And done! Ok so go vote on my poll now if you want me to make this a full blown story! And if you do then also add this to story alert!

Everyone: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Naru: Sorry it took so long guys, I finished the chapter awhile ago but I think my Beta fell off the earth because I sent it to her and never got it back. Anyways enjoy and I am working on the next chapter!

Naruto: Naru does not own Naruto or any of the characters except the OCs!

Sasuke: I would hope she didn't own you, that would make it hard for you to be mine.

Naruto: Wait what!

* * *

Naruto stared at the five targets in front of him as he lifted his hands that held five kunai, As soon as he aimed he threw the knives most of them hitting the ends of the targets, a curse left Naruto's lips -he never missed.

"Naruto, are you feeling okay?" The teacher asked staring at the targets; he looked down the row to see many other students getting the same or better results.

"I'm fine Iruka-Sensei, just a little distracted," Naruto said, a sigh making it's way past his lips.

"You're more then distracted, I have been your teacher for years and I've never seen you miss by more then an inch since you were a beginner." Iruka put his hands on his hips and leaned over staring at Naruto. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine, really!" Naruto scratched the back of his head –something he did when he was nervous. The blonde's hand fell when he noticed Sasuke leaving the training ground. "Ano I have to go Sensei," Naruto said before following his friend. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called when the raven was in his sights, Sasuke turned to him with a smirk. "Where are you going?"

"I need to run some errands." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the young man with suspicion.

"In the middle of the school day?"

"It can't wait," Sasuke looked at his watch, taping it. "If I leave now I might make it in time."

"I'm guessing you won't be telling me anything about where you're going."

"Your guess would be correct." Sasuke looked at Naruto, and sighed placing a hand on his shoulder. "I saw you, I've never seen you miss," Sasuke's eyes turned sad. "If what happened is making things this difficult for you then perhaps until you are more confident in this we should pretend nothing has changed." Naruto looked into those dark blue eyes with surprise.

"Pretend like it never happened?"

"Only until you feel better about this ordeal, I do not wish to cause your death should you become distracted during a mission." Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders holding them tightly. "I do not wish for your confusion, I will gladly give you all the time in the world to think about what you want to do, and then when you are ready I will make sure it is well known who you belong to."

The blond blushed at the smirk forming on the raven's lips, he stared at him for awhile memories of the previous night returning like a wave hitting the beach. He was not as ashamed of what happened as he thought he would be, his heart sped up and warmed him in every part of his body.

Naruto was brought out of his daze when Sasuke's phone beeped; the raven looked at the small device and sighed. "I have to leave." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead before turning to walk away. "Go back, class is starting." And with that the man was gone. Naruto placed a hand over his forehead his face becoming red as a tomato.

"Well that was sweet." A voice came from behind and the blond turned swiftly to face Ino, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "I knew the day would come when I saw you to acting so love struck."

"H-How much did you see!" Naruto questioned, he shook with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"I got here sometime between pretend it never happened and go back to class," Ino said, pretending to examine her finger nails. "Not to mention Sai said he heard some interesting noises coming from your room." Ino grinned when she saw Naruto's face get redder then it had been moments ago.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

**(Hours later)**

The double doors to the dance room opened and many females began to pour out while laughter was heard between them. A young girl with pink hair spoke in a joking matter to another dark haired girl as they walked into the lobby of the dance studio. The girl with pink hair looked up at a young man standing in the lobby, -Sasuke, he looked up at her with a smirk as she froze in shock.

"Sasuke?" She spoke.

"Long time no see Sakura," Sasuke said, the smirk growing in size, the dark haired girl looked between them.

"Sasuke, you mean your boyfriend?" She asked. Sakura nodded as she walked toward Sasuke with great confidence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him a smile on her face.

"I need to talk to you," The raven pulled away looking down at her face. "In privet." Sakura nodded saying goodbye to her friend as she walked out the door with Sasuke walking to the side of the building where she knew no one would be.

"This must be important for you to drive all the way here," Sakura said leaning on the wall.

"Why do you say that?" The raven asked staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"I haven't seen you sense I moved two years ago Sasuke, and all the sudden you're here? It's clear something is up." The girl smirked at him knowing she had him now.

Sasuke sighed looking into her emerald eyes. "Alright, something happened between Naruto and me."

Sakura grinned on the inside, but seemed perfectly calm on the outside.

"Okay, did you kiss?" She asked, and Sasuke gave a sharp nod. "A deep kiss?" Another nod. "Did you go _further_?" Sasuke froze closing his eyes to prepare for the punch he knew would come as he gave his last nod. The impact he expected never came and he looked up at Sakura to see her with a kind and loving smile. "I'm glad." Sasuke stared for a moment before any words could escape his lips.

"Why?" Was all he could ask.

Sakura shrugged. "I just don't have a problem with it, sure you probably should have talked to me about this before something happened but by the looks of it you came as soon as you could." She explained her eyes now down cast. "And I'm never there for you, I actually feel better knowing you have Naruto around all the time, it's a nice feeling to have someone you love around all the time." Sasuke pulled the young girl into a hug holding her tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Sakura smiled as she returned the hug.

"Plus now I have two boyfriends." She added nuzzling into his chest.

"Yes and you would get to spend every day with them if you just agreed to the scholarship!" Sasuke growled causing the girl in his arms to laugh.

"I would miss Mamma to much." Sakura closed her eyes listening to the heart beat of the older.

"You would still see her on weekends, I wouldn't mind driving." Sasuke suggested, Sakura shook her head pulling away enough to look into his dark blue eyes.

"Mamma hasn't even seen the scholarship, and I don't want her to, if she knew what kind of school she would be sending me to she would worry for my safety every day, I won't do that to her." Sakura leaned on him again feeling sad for her own words. "Take care of Naruto okay."

Sasuke nodded pulling Sakura's face up to his level. "I will." There lips met for a moment before Sasuke pulled away and walked to his car. "See you later," He said with a smirk. Sakura stared in a questioning manner before looking at her watch and gasping, she was going to be late to her next class!

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

The door to the large dorm opened and Sasuke walked in a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'm home!" He announced taking his seat at his desk. Naruto sat at his own desk and glared at the younger male suspiciously.

"Where did you go that took so long you missed half of our classes? What if you missed something important?" Naruto questioned as he wrought on his computer.

"First of all I'm a prodigy Naruto; there isn't anything they could teach me that I don't know. Second I went to see Sakura in between her classes." Sasuke explained watching his computer boot up.

"Ha you liar!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at the raven. "Sakura is home schooled!"

"Wrong school dobe, Sakura has dance class on Wednesdays remember." Sasuke smirked as he typed in the pass word of his computer.

"Oh." Naruto let his hand fall. "What did she say?"

"I told her what happened." Sasuke's smirk fell when he heard the blond stop typing. "We are still together, she said she was happy." Naruto turned to Sasuke with a look of surprise.

"Why?"

"She said it was because she wasn't here for me, she is happy you are, though part of it might be that Ino is rubbing off on her and she is hoping for a threesome." Sasuke chuckled at his own words.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Naruto grinned as he typed on the computer once again. Sasuke stood from his chair and walked over to Naruto wrapping his arms around the blond's shoulders.

"You seem cheerful." Sasuke sighed laying his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"I was worried about how Sakura would react. I mean I know she loves you but you still did something without talking to her first." Naruto leaned into the younger closing his eyes in bliss.

"That is why I left as soon as I could to talk to her." Sasuke smirked into Naruto's neck breathing in the sent of the blond. "But she is going to be furious when she finds out we didn't use protection." Naruto paled when the memory of Sakura punching Ino for not using protection came to mind.

"We don't tell her, deal?"

"As long as next time we remember." Naruto's face reddened, he stood from his seat to face Sasuke with embarrassment.

"Next time?" The blond repeated as a question. Sasuke smirked crossing his arms.

"You don't wish for a repeat?"

Naruto's face became redder as he leaned on the chair for support. "W-Well…" The 18 year old was lost for words, he was confused about what he felt but he didn't want to hurt Sasuke which he knew he would if he told him no.

"You don't need to answer that," Sasuke said sitting down at his desk. Naruto sighed taking his seat once again.

Sasuke was a good guy, not an evil bone in his body the blond recently discovered, but this brought another question to mind for Naruto, why? It was well known Sasuke's past is one of the darkest, both parents dead, only his older brother left –who adored Sakura a little more then either could handle- Naruto didn't know much more then that, but just that would still be enough to make someone cold, so why was Sasuke so kind? Why did he seem to put loved ones before himself?

"Naruto?" The blond jumped and turned to Sasuke who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "You've gone quiet in the chat."

"Sasuke, can we go back, to how things used to be? As in the fights and everything, I know we already talked about this but I just want to be sure, plus I just get so bored when we don't fight." Naruto grinned at Sasuke; the raven returned it with a smirk.

"Of course, Dobe."

"I told you not to call me that Teme!" Naruto growled turning back to the computer; he froze when he saw a message from Sakura that was outside of the chat that was shared with the others.

**Sakura: Don't say anything to hurt him because now you will hurt yourself as well.**

Naruto stared at the message for a moment before writing his reply.

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Sakura: I mean now that you know of each others feelings saying something cruel will have a heavier impact.**

Naruto froze when those words made it to his screen, his hand moved swiftly over the keys as he smiled.

**Naruto: I assume you dreamed of us.**

**Sakura: Yes.**

**Naruto: Old habits die hard Sakura.**

Naruto grabbed his water from the side of the monitor and sipped from it looking at the screen shock now on his face.

**Sakura: Let this one die before it kills the both of you.**

Naruto dropped the glass of water which thankfully landed away from the computer.

"Shit!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell, the blond swiftly closed the chat -not wanting the raven to see it, before standing to help clean up the water. "What happened?" Sasuke questioned as he grabbed the roll of paper towels from the kitchenette.

"I lost my grip." Naruto took some of the paper towels and started soaking up the spilled water.

Sasuke stared at him with disbelief. "You can keep your grip on a sword in the middle of the worst battle fields but not on a glass of water?"

"Everyone has their slip ups," The blond said with a shrug.

"Dobe, we're ninjas, we can't afford slip ups." Sasuke grabbed the trash putting the towel into it.

"It's only when we're on a mission we can't afford it Teme," Naruto growled getting back into his seat.

"You now that laptop of yours was expensive, I wonder what your mother would do if you spilled water all over it." Sasuke smirked when he saw the color leave the older's face. "She would probably make you do back breaking work to make up for it."

"Shut up!" Naruto turned to face Sasuke his face now red. "The water didn't actually hit it! Let it go!" Sasuke's smirk turned into a small smile as he stepped closer to him.

"You're over reacting again," He said leaning his forehead against Naruto's.

"Your being a jerk again!" Naruto growled back. Sasuke's smile fell as he pressed his lips onto the tan ones in front of him, but he pulled away seconds later to return to his own desk.

"It's part of why you love me." Sasuke smirked when Naruto's face turned red.

"I NEVER SAID I LOVED YOU!"

* * *

Naru: Not the most important chapter but it is a chapter, I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is coming soon! I promise!


End file.
